fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Katsu
Chapter 7 X778 "Flash Forward!" yelled Ultear, using her magic to thrust her orb towards Jason. "White Blade!" Jason created two white short swords coming from the back of his hands and cut the orb into four pieces. "Restore!" The orb repaired itself. Ultear sent the orb back towards Jason. "White Shield!" Jason created a shield that covered his arm and the orb shattered upon impact. "Stop!" called Bluenote. The sparing session had ended. "Very good you two," said Hades. "Thank you master," said Ultear. "You did amazing Ultear!" said Meredy, running up to her and hugging her leg. "Meredy please." "Who's next," said Bluenote. "Me!" called Zancrow. "Alright you'll be against Rustyrose," said Bluenote. "Great," grunted Rustyrose. "No!" shouted Zancrow. "I want to spar with Jason." "I just fought a round just fight Rustyrose," said Jason. "What are you scared?" asked Zancrow. "Trying to goad me into fighting you won't work," Jason turned away. "Come on I just want to fight the best." "I don't care." "That's enough Zancrow," said Hades. "Just fight Rustyrose. "Fine I'll fight Rustyrose," said Zancrow. "At least he's not a teacher's pet." Jason stopped. "What did you say?" "Little teacher's pet! You get all the special treatment from Master Hades. We all have to train with each other just because he's always busy training you." "That's enough Zancrow." "My hard work is stronger than yours. I know I can beat you. Any of us can." Jason turned to face Zancrow. "Prove it then. Try to kill me. Zancrow cracked a smile. "With pleasure. Flame God's..." Zancrow inhaled deeply. "4500mm..." Jason began collecting light magic in his hand. "Bellow!" Zancrow released a stream of black fire from his mouth. "White Cannon!" Jason shot a large beam of white light from his hand and the two attacks collided in an intense explosion. "You're going to regret challenging me." "No I won't, 'cause I won't lose." Zancrow made a scythe of black flames while Jason made his White Blades. The two clashed their weapons. The clash knocked both of them backwards, but they both quickly recovered. Jason's White Blades and Zancrow's scythe collided over and over again. Suddenly Zancrow's scythe broke. "What!" Jason began charging, but Zancrow merely smiled. "When you burn down the West, and you burn down the East...!" Zancrow created a ball of flames in his hands. Jason created a concentrated amount of magic in his hand. "Flame God's Kagutsuchi!" Zancrow threw the ball at Jason. "White Grenade!" Jason threw the ball at Zancrow. The two attacks collided creating an even larger explosion than before. Zancrow was unharmed but the explosion was close to Jason and encompassed his body. "Hah! Looks like you couldn't take the heat." "Think again." Jason was flying in the air, magic propelling him threw the air. "White Rocket." Zancrow grunted. He shot a cloud of flames at Jason but he easily dodged and punched Zancrow in the face, blowing magic from his elbow to increase the power of his strike, launching him across the field. "Stop!" called Bluenote. "The match is over." "No!" interjected Zancrow. "It's not over 'til I say it's over!" Zancrow encompassed his hands in black flames that took on the form of gigantic mouths. "Flame God's Supper!" He clapped his hands together trapping Jason in a vortex of fire. Jason screamed in agony. "Stop it Zancrow!" screamed Ultear. "No way!" he retorted. "He told me to try and kill him and that's precisely what I'm gonna do!" Ultear got ready to attack. "Don't you dare interfere!" called Jason behind the wall of flames. "But Jason-" "I have to show him who's top dog around here! And to do that I can't accept any help from you." Jason remembered an attack he had seen Hades perform. He had been trying to learn it ever since. "Katsu!" The fire enveloping Jason suddenly dispersed and a large amount of magical energy surrounded Jason. "No way, did he just..." stuttered Zancrow. Jason made several hand signs. "Amaterasu: Formula 25." Three magic circles appeared in front of him and he blasted Zancrow backwards into the wall, denting the metal it was made from. "Like I said Zancrow. You can't beat me." Jason was walking through the airship's catacombs with a packed bag. "Jason it's the middle of the night," said Ultear wiping her eyes. "What are you doing? Are you leaving?" Jason sighed. "I'm not to fond of the Seven Kin." "What do you mean," said Ultear. "You said Zancrow's like a little brother to you." "The annoying kind that never stops bothering you." "What about Meredy?" "We'll all of her attention goes towards you." Ultear looked down. "So you don't like any one is." "Well I like you Ultear." Ultear blushed at that remark. "Oh not like that! "Oh I knew that," said Ultear tentatively. "...I'll miss you though." "Me too." "When I find better comrades I'll come right back, and we'll all be in Grimoire Heart together!" "I'll hold you to that." Jason hugged her causing her to blush more. "Don't tell anyone else this, but Master Hades' real name is Precht Gaebolg." "Ok, why are you telling me this?" "Well I don't really have a last name, so I thought to honor my master I could take his." And with one final goodbye Jason left the airship, never to see his master again.